


Larten X Darren - Cherish

by Megladon045



Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan, Larten/Darren
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Gay Pride, Gay Sex, Kissing, Lemon, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Sex, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, cum, watching someone masturbate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megladon045/pseuds/Megladon045
Summary: I am bad at summaries, especially when it is such a detailed story. Please just read, I promise you won't regret it. This is full of love, drama, romance, sexiness, with an eventual happy ending. :)Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, all rights belong to author Darren Shan.
Relationships: Larten Crepsley/Darren Shan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Again, I do not own any of the characters, all rights belong to author Darren Shan. Certain events and plots mentioned also belong to Darren Shan, as he wrote the book. I am simply taking his ideas and characters from his book and creating my own work out of it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story full of romance, sex and emotions!

Chapter 1

I had been traveling with Mr. Crepsley, Vancha, and Harkat now for 4 and a half months. I was extremely tired, to the point where I collapsed and Mr. Crepsley had to carry me back to our camp. We were staying at this old abandoned house, and even as decrepit as it was, after lack of sleep it looked like the coziest home ever. I had pretty low standards at this point, we all did. We didn’t care where we stayed, as long as it would keep the sun out so Mr. Crepsley and Vancha had protection. 

We had been under a lot of stress, knowing that the fate of the vampires lied on our shoulders. Funny how a stuffy old vampire, a green haired prince, a little person, and myself have this job. Out of all people! After our first run in with Steve, we knew we would not run into him for a while. We were going off of where our hearts lead us, as Mr.Tiny has said to do. 

We had no destination in mind, the option of the Cirque was always there if need be. But after the work, lack of sleep, and hard treks we all needed to take every opportunity we had to relax. Vancha had made the initial decision that for a week we would stay at this abandoned house, close enough to a village that we could get blood. Mr. Crepsley was not all too keen about the idea of relaxation. He found it best that we kept moving, as to not be tracked down by anyone. But Vancha had managed to explain that he will not be able to do anything if his body gets run down. We were far enough in the woods to ensure a comfortable level of safety. I suppose Mr. Crepsley’s judgement call told him to stay after that.

I had also been going through my purge, where because I am a half vampire my human cells are being overtaken by the vampire cells in me. Soon enough I will be a full vampire, but the process of getting there is awful. It’s as if I am going through a second wave of puberty, only worse. More painful, and more...odd. I say odd because I have not been able to control my body. One moment I'll be exhausted, the next I will be bouncing off the walls. One moment I will be screaming in pain, and the next...well, the next I will be fighting off urges. 

I say urges as in sexual urges. To my embarrassment, they are towards my mentor. I have never really had an attraction to males. Then again, I was never able to experiment much. I had a girlfriend before, her name was Debbie. But that was just a fling. With Mr. Crepsley I feel something different, and it took me a while to understand it all but it is as clear as day: I am in total love with him. And I cannot even tell him. There is just no way. I have always felt this way, but with all the hormones surging through my body it is worse than ever. So everyday I have to wake up in desperation, and all day and night I have to act like everything is normal, when in reality it is killing me inside. I want to be with him. I want him to be my lover. But he is my mentor. Hell, I don’t even know what his sexuality is. I know that I am bisexual, leaning towards more on the gay side. But I have only ever seen Mr. Crepsley with women. I don’t know how much longer I can keep this secret up without pouring out my heart and soul to him. One day I know it will all come out, it is only a matter of time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We had been at the house now for 3 days, and let me tell you, I needed that. I slept for a whole day, and the second I ate some delicious food and went hunting for blood. With a full belly I rested, and got even more sleep. Mr. Crepsley’s mood had definitely brightened up, I could tell that he was way less on edge. We also played cards that Vancha had bought from the market, and we laughed and joked by a warm fire. We even bought a bottle of booze and got a bit tipsy, which led Mr. Crepsley to loosen up even more. I loved to watch him, when he felt good, and happy. My mind always trailed off on how I could make him happy, how I could make him feel the best he ever has, both mentally and physically. 

Mr. Crepsley woke up before anyone and took a long bath in the lake that was near the house, and when we all woke he demanded that I bathe as well. I probably did stink, so I obeyed and tried to enjoy it, even though the lake was too cold to my liking. When I got out of the lake, Mr. Crepsley had handed me a towel. Even though we are both guys and are more than comfortable with one another, I always get self conscious of my body when I am around him. I worry that he is judging me, ruining my chances of ever being with him. I tried to shake these ridiculous thoughts, as Mr. Crepsley does not care. I am fully aware he is paying no attention to my body whatsoever. 

Everything changed when Vancha had to leave for the night. He knew a friend in the town that he had seen at the market, and prior to that he had not seen this friend in over 10 years. So, he decided to crash at his place for that night and the following day. Vancha had taken Harkat with him, as this friend knows Vancha is a vampire, and about little people. Vancha told me that this was a good thing, and that we all needed some space from one another for a bit being that we had constantly been together all these months. I decided this would be a perfect time to sit by the lake and catch up on my writing; so much had happened these past few months. I had told the vampire that I would give him some space and I would be gone for a while. He agreed that it was a good idea, except he seemed all too eager to push me out. I wondered what he was up to. 

Now listen, I trust my mentor with my life. I mean, I love him. I know he would not be doing anything deceitful, yet my curiosity got the best of me. I spied on him. I know it was wrong. I know I should have listened to Vancha, and gave him space. I know I should have walked to the lake and kept my word on what my intentions for the day were, but like I said though, my curiosity got the best of me. I walked around the house, and crouched down. Because I had just bathed, my scent was not so prominent and would not linger, so Mr. Crepsley would have no clue I was there. As long as I stayed quiet I would be good. 

What happened next absolutely shocked me, I couldn't believe what was happening. Through the broken window, inside the house, sitting on our fur blanket, was my mentor, palming his manhood through his pants, getting ready to masturbate. 

I should have stopped there. I should have given him his privacy and left. But I needed to see this. My composed mentor, who I would never think of in this light, touching himself. I knew that Mr. Crepsley is just like all of us, he is no different. We all get pent up sexually and need a release every once in a while. But I just never thought of the details of him doing this before. 

Mr. Crepsley began to unfasten his pants, and slowly take them off. He sat on the blanket, leaning his head to one side, cock in his hand, and began to slowly stoke it. I could tell he was needing this so bad. The moment his hand had direct contact with his cock, he gasped and rolled his eyes back in pleasure. From here I could see his cock jump in excitement after being touch starved for so long. I looked down and noticed that I was so hard, but I decided not to masturbate, because I needed my full attention on what was happening in front of me. 

Mr. Crepsley has a small container next to him, which I later realized was Vaseline. He was using this as lube, to make his stokes more fluid. He most likely bought himself the Vaseline at the market the other day. He began to pump his hand a little faster, not being able to hold back small moans and groans. He quickly got into a strong rhythm of starting at the head, palming that for a bit, then stoking down the shaft of his penis all the way to the base. He would then twist his hand and slide back up, repeating the process. I was learning so much from him, as I am quite inexperienced. He clearly knew what he was doing to make himself feel good, doing it so effortlessly. I usually would just masturbate by rubbing my dick against my stomach until I came, but he was showing me the proper way to do it, which made me excited. 

He then, to my surprise again, began to get a little restless. He soon figured out he needed more, and I don’t blame him. His balls were so swollen, and his cock throbbed and thick precum was pouring out of him. He had not cum in such a long time, and the pleasure he was feeling was probably indescribable. He had been most likely dreaming of the day he would get some deserved alone time for his needs. He took an extra pillow that we had (Vancha does not use pillows so we had a few extra lying around) and he folded it up like a sandwich. He then spread more Vaseline on himself, and stuck his cock between the folds of the pillow, and began to pump in and out. It probably felt like heaven, imitating a perfect moist and wet hole to fuck. Mr. Crepsley began to sputter a string of curse words, along with some loud moans. As he continued to hump the pillow, I grew even more excited. His manhood was huge, about 8 or 9 inches, and the girth was incredible too. He had plump and round balls, some veins showing on the sides of the penis. And the head of his penis too, was perfect, he was perfect. I couldn’t wait for the finale, I knew it had to be soon. No way he could hold off much longer feeling this good. Mr. Crepsley stopped fucking the pillow to lay on his back and continued to stoke himself. The sight of all this was absolutely stunning. As he lay on his back and continued to masturbate, he started to talk a bit. He was not quiet in the bedroom, but that may just be from such long abstinence causing him to have such reactions. He started to say phrases like, “yesss” and “fuck” and “shit” and “this feels so fucking good ahhhhhhhh”. I thought I even heard him say “Oh yeah Darren, harder”, but that could have been my imagination, I figured. I had fantasized about this for so long, I knew my brain was messing with me. No way the man of my dreams was thinking about me. But on the slight chance that he was…

Mr. Crepsley would tense up when something hit him in just the right way, and his whole body would jerk up into the air as he groaned, even eliciting a “oh my gods I can’t!” I noticed how he used contractions and his speech which was much different than it normally would be, but this is probably because he was in such ecstasy that he didn't bother to sound educated in that moment. Plus, he thought he was alone. His head would roll back, his eyes would roll and flutter, and he would scream “right there, that's the fucking spot, oh my, oh yeah”. I was in awe, to be able to see him unwind like this. Nobody really has gotten to see him like this, out of character, and I just wished I could be the one to take him and see all of him, to touch him and fully have him. He placed one hand on the ground to steady himself, the other pumping his penis so fast and with such force. It was cute how desperate he was, how flushed his face was and out of breath he was. He was sweating and drooling a bit, mumbling incoherent words and curses and sounds. He was so close, and right when I was thinking that he quickly leaned on his knees, forward a bit away from the blanket, and did a few more strokes, announcing that he was close and he was going to bust. And just like that, he did. He screamed so loud, and came so hard, spurt after spurt of seamen pushing out of his cock. His orgasm lasted about half a minute, cum at this point getting everywhere. He was definitely a far shooter. As he worked himself through the last bit of his orgasm, it slowly dying down, I had begun to get overwhelmed. My body began to tremble, and as Mr. Crepsley had let out a long sigh of relief and ran his hand through his sweaty hair while smiling lazily, I had cum myself. 

It was such a surprise. I had never cum hands free before. But I was so overwhelmed in emotion. Between seeing the love of my life like this, so out of character from his stern and stuffy self, to now watching him so happy and carefree taking care of his body, exploring this natural instinct that he was longing for. To me feeling so grateful to be able to have seen that, still holding onto hope of a future relationship with my mentor, thinking I heard him saying my name. To being able to have some relief myself, constantly dealing with all these hormones and being horny all the time. And lastly, to me feeling guilty for invading his privacy, also worried of being caught, yet at the same time feeling a rush of adrenaline to being able to see his true sexual side without making him feel judged. This was also my first real life visual of what it looks like when other people masturbate, as I had never watched porn before. I guess it all was too overwhelming, too many emotions. My body was so confused, yet so turned on, and I came. Like I said, I was surprised by my body’s reaction, so I let out a yelp of my own. It was completely accidental. I knew it was too loud, I was doomed, and Mr. Crepsley had definitely heard me. But I couldn’t stop now. The wave of my orgasm hit me hard, as I had not been able to enjoy this in a while myself. It was so intense that I had to close my eyes, grasping onto the edge of the window and shaking as I rode through my own orgasm, which felt amazing as well might I add. When it was over, I opened my eyes, to see Mr. Crepsley naked, staring at me with a look of confusion, and our eyes locked contact. We were both blushing, panting, and staring at one another, in shock, but also out of embarrassment, and back to shock again. We stayed like this for what felt like an eternity, not saying anything and just staring at each other, eyes never moving. Mr. Crepsley was the first to talk, awkwardly coughing and clearing his throat before he spoke. 

“Hello Darren, ummm, I believe that we… we... I believe we should ummmmm…talk… How much of uhh, how much of that did you see?” 

Mr. Crepsley's voice was shaking and his body shivered, and I could barely understand or focus on what he was saying. We still never stopped sharing eye contact, eyes dead set on each other. 

“I...I am so sorry, Mr. Crepsley. I never...I shouldn’t have...I just…”

And that’s when I began to cry, I was so scared of what was going to happen, so overwhelmed with emotion, that I just stood there, tears beginning to pour out of my eyes. I knew I ruined my relationship with him. I knew that whatever bond we did have was now completely abolished. And all because of me, I fucked up, and it is all my fault. I knew that I could never forgive myself, and I couldn’t control the tears that turned into me heavily crying. 

Mr. Crepsley blinked and stood still for a moment, but then he opened the cracked window, jumped out, and now we were standing inches apart from one another. He coughed awkwardly again and spoke to me softly, when I was expecting anger. It didn’t take a genius to realize that I had purposefully watched. He knew exactly what happened. Yet I heard no anger in his voice, just a strange calmness that almost gave me a sense of comfort. I was worried it was a false sense of comfort, my brain messing with me again, so I did not let my guard down. 

“Darren… I...this is...look, this quite natural. All of this is. What I was doing in there was natural. I am going to… I am so sorry if this is bold of me Darren, and if this is inappropriate then you may push me away and leave, but I will just say it: I know that you harbor feelings for me. I know you have been feeling this way for some time, and I know I have been sending you mixed signals. This is because I was...well...nervous too. I have never pursued a relationship with a male before, and this is so new to me. But you are coming of age now, the purge is almost over for you, and I officially see you as a grown man. The whole clan does. You are no longer young, and it is natural for you to feel the way you do. Although I was shocked to see you watching me...I...I..I...ummm...listen Darren, I am going to follow my heart on this one. I have been your mentor for so long, and we have created this bond that I have never had with anyone. I would normally be rather ashamed in a situation like this, but with you...with you it feels right. Like it should have always been like this. I...I…”

“Mr. Crepsley, I...I need you to know that my feelings are not just because of the purge, I have always felt this way. Now I have finally collected my thoughts and I now know exactly how I feel. And...I...I am so sorry. I never meant…I have so much to say, so much I want you to know...just please...I...”

Tears began to flow steady from my eyes again. I had not expected him to have the reaction that he did. He wasn’t mad, but in fact had feelings for me too. And he wasn’t upset that I invaded his privacy, he was being so understanding. The tears that I had now were of relief and happiness. But I was also worried about what would happen next though. What if he changed his mind? What if I am wrong, and I am about to be scolded and kicked out of his life? 

“I know Darren, it is alright. There is no need to get worked up over this, this is just normal, and it is understandable in every aspect. It really is okay, and I am sorry for stuttering so much. Forgive me, I am just in shock myself still...and...may I ask...Did you...Do you…?”

“I love you Larten Crepsley, I love you.” I said, and it just slipped out, but I meant every damn word.

I finally did it, I poured my heart out to him. Mr. Crepsley here, before me, naked, as I tell him my deepest secret that I have held onto for so long, whilst crying and trembling. I felt so relieved, and I thought about what he would say. I could not even look him in the eye as I was so scared. 

“I have been waiting so long to hear that. I knew that you were in love with me, but I knew I needed to give it time. I needed to wait until you matured, until you were ready to fully grasp your feelings and be confident enough to say them to me. And now that you finally did, I know you are ready. You are ready to take this further with me, to a...dare I say, serious level. Darren Shan, I love you too, I truly do. I know this whole situation is strange, but I need to ask now or I will regret it. I need a future with you. Will you take me as your mate?” Mr. Crepsley asked. 

His response was incredible, something I had dreamed of hearing. And now it was finally happening. And of course, I began to cry again, I was so happy and emotionally spent. But I was emotionally spent in the best way possible. 

“Of course I will, I...I…oh my...shit...I...I am so in love with you. I am so happy, I am so relieved...I just...wow...” I stuttered. 

Mr. Crepsley brought my face into his hands, and guided my head gently to look up into his eyes. He too, had tears formulating, yet another rare side of emotion from him that I got to see. He then gently brushed my tears away with his thumbs, and leaned down to kiss me, a moment that I will never forget. And from here starts an amazing story of love, one that does have a happy ending. A real and permanent kind of love, one that everyone should know of. One that I am proud of, one that I cherish. 

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Mr. Crepsley had kissed me we just stood there, embracing one another, me crying in his arms while he tried to stifle his tears into the nape of my neck. We were both extremely happy, and I think that this confession between one another was something that was long overdue. I was probably the happiest I had been in a long time, hearing those beautiful words of love come out of his mouth. 

After we had calmed down a bit and collected our emotions, Mr. Crepsley soon realized that he was still nude. 

“Forgive me Darren for my indecency, come on in and I will put on the proper attire for our talk.” 

All I could do was just smile at him. I was going to give a smug comment about me liking him walking around naked, but I was still in shock from everything and I needed a breather. 

Once we were inside Mr. Crepsley quickly got dressed, started a fire, and got both of us some drinks (just water because we needed to hydrate after all that), and we began to talk about how this relationship would work. I started first. 

“So, I’m loving this idea of starting a mating contract with you, but how exactly do we go about this? How exactly would it work? What would people think? I have so many questions and so much to say. Where do we start?” I rambled. 

Mr. Crepsley gave me a warm smile. 

“Well, I believe that we must head back to vampire mountain anyways, because at this time we have no destination in mind and it would be a good idea to update the princes on our last encounter with Steve. From there, we will stay for a while until it is the right time to leave. We will know when this time is, and we will fight side by side. Hopefully you will have finished your purge by the time we leave. If you wish to truly do this with me and you are ready for such a dedication, I would like to start off slow with a six year mating contract, being that this is your first long term relationship. I will treat you as my lover, protect you, serve you, and do everything in my will to be the best that I can for you. If after those six years you wish to leave to do your own thing, I will not hold you against it. We will always have had this experience together, and we will come out of it stronger. How I see you will not change regardless of whether or not we are romantically involved, as I will still always love you deep in my heart. The reality is that you are much younger than me, and you have a whole life to live. I have had my time to explore the world, and I will not be responsible for holding you back. Six years is a perfect amount of time to test and see if that is what you really want. If you wish to pursue the relationship farther after our time, then we can do that. And if you wish to end it there, I will be honored nonetheless that you even chose me for that time, and our relationship will still be strong as a mentor and student. It will most likely be even stronger than it originally was due to having that advantage of being together for six whole years. It would not be fair of me to infringe on your future goals or dreams that you may have. Lastly, the clan will be more than happy to hear that we are together. I have had many vampires tell me their opinions on why we should be romantically involved. The clan sees you as a grown man, and the clan is diverse, so there will not be much judgement regarding being in a homosexual relationship or on the topic of your age. Plus, I think that we could benefit from this, as it would increase our trust in one another, and the overall bond will help you mature and learn even better. We can even have a ceremony if you wish after our mating contract, and then afterwards we can have a sort of honeymoon where we can have some private time before our next run in with the vampaneze lord. It is not uncommon for a celebration to follow newly mated couples, especially if it is their first commitment.” 

“Mr. Crepsley, I like the sound of everything you said except for the whole six years thing. I don’t think you understand. I know I have never had a true relationship before, and that I am new to love, but I know what I am feeling. Listen, I have no desire to party and sleep around and get drunk and act like a fool. And I have no desire to experiment with other people - other men and women. I know what I want. I want a life full of adventure, and happiness, and love, with you. I could not imagine doing anything without you. If I am not with you, I simply will not be happy. I may not know how this war will end, but I do know that if we do make it out alive, I want to do everything with you. I want to explore the world with you. I want to make mistakes with you, mature with you. I want to do everything with you, and I mean it. And I know that deep down you do too. And for the time being, I want to fight this war with you. I want you to see me grow up even more, and help me make decisions and support me. You have experience, so you can do that. And I can help you too with whatever you need. This isn’t about some stupid fling I have that will pass, this is about true love. You say to follow my heart, and well, every ounce of my heart, brain, gut, and body wants and needs you for the rest of my life. And if you feel the same way, then let's fucking do this the right way. You just need to trust in me and my feelings. So what do you say?”

Mr. Crepsley just blinked and stared at me, and then gave me the biggest smile and spoke. 

“You never fail to impress me. You really have matured, and it has been amazing to watch you grow. You have helped me grow too, Darren. If you really feel that way, then I would love to spend the rest of my days with you, I will go wherever you go.” 

“Same here Mr. Crepsley, same here. How about 17 years, and then we can do another mating contract after those years are up? I know you stupid vampires and your stupid rules on marriages and renewals - I wish we could be permanently mated and then that’s that.” I joked. 

“You know that you are now among those stupid vampires. And you are even stuck with one, forever.” Mr. Crepsley said in a light hearted tone. 

“Yes I am, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. I am happy to be part of the clan. Don’t feel guilty for turning me into a vampire either, it was destiny.” I said. 

“I have felt guilty in the past, because I feel I had robbed you of your childhood. I had that happen to me. To hear you say that you are happy that I turned you makes me feel better. I promise that I will not lead you to ever regret it.” Mr. Crepsley said. 

“Thank you, I know. Still, no need to worry. But can I ask, why did you turn me?”

“I do not know, to this day I have no true reasoning. I suppose that is where my guilt comes from. But I think it was destiny, I felt drawn to you, drawn to make u a vampire. I know it sounds odd, but it is the truth. I also saw some of myself in you. And lastly, I thought you definitely had some bravery in you, being that you stole my spider, knowing that I was a vampire.” He smiled. 

“Yes, and I would do it a million times over if it meant I could have this, with you.” I said. 

“Look at you, getting all romantic on me. But yes, all of what I said is true. And maybe it was also a bit of...loneliness, that played a part in the decision making.” Mr. Crepsley said as he turned bright red and his voice lowered as he said that sentence.

I knew that the vampire had been through so much, he had really opened up to me about his past, embarrassed that I would not look at him the same. Instead I comforted him and showed him that he need not feel guilty. And I embraced him. When I thought about it, we really have helped each other, and were meant to be. We were so good for one another. 

I scooted over to my mentor and held his hand as I told him that it was okay, and he shouldn’t feel guilty.

“You are so accepting of me. Thank you.” He replied as he caressed my hand with the pad of his thumb.

We then shared a brief kiss, one that made me feel butterflies in my tummy. 

“Can I ask you another question?” I asked.

Mr. Crepsley just nodded his head and then I spoke. 

“What is your sexuality? And also, are you sure you are ready for another relationship. I just don’t wanna push you if you are not over Arra.” 

He shifted a bit at that question. I knew that was touchy as he was absolutely heartbroken over Arra’s death. 

“Darren, I will always love Arra. Just like I will always love my past lover before Arra, whose name was Alicia. They will always have a special place in my heart, and I will never truly be over them so to speak. Just like I will always love you and I will always have that special place in my heart for you. But I can assure you that I have opened my heart up for love again. It is true that I wanted to continue my relationship with Arra, but destiny had other ideas in mind. I know that my past lovers would want me to find love again, we had even talked about that before. And when it is true love, it is something that is worth the energy and effort. And this feels right. Yes Darren, I am ready for this journey of love with you. And as for my sexual preference, it is women. But with you I feel something different. I am attracted to you. Being with a man is new to me too, we will have to learn together. But I would say that I am straight, except when it comes to you.” Mr. Crepsley blushed as he said this.

“This is all so good to hear. I guess you could say that you are straight, but when it comes to me you are Darrensexual”. 

Mr. Crepsley laughed at that one. 

“I suppose you are right.” He smiled. 

“When should we tell Harkat and Vancha what happened, like about our relationship and stuff?” I asked. 

Mr. Crepsley paused for a second in thought before he spoke. 

“After they come back, we should have a nice dinner that you can aid me in preparing, and after that we can tell them. I am sure they will be quite happy, being that both of them have heavily insinuated that we should be together as well. Although I think we should leave out the details on how exactly this all started. But we should also tell them of our plan to head back to the mountain for a while until things start up again. Plus, it will be good because we need to relax and we do need some alone time, Vancha is right.” He replied. 

“Yeah, same here, they both have basically told me that we should get together! I think we are gonna get some good feedback. I like that because we should feel proud of our relationship, and our sexualities. I think everyone will wanna go back to the mountain too, we all need some time off from this war crap.” I said. 

When he mentioned details of how the confession of our love started, this prompted me to ask another question. 

“Can I just ask you one last question? Are you upset that I did invade your privacy and I did watch you uhhh… well.. you know…?”

Mr. Crepsley moved away from me a bit, and turned bright red and coughed awkwardly. It took him a bit to respond. 

“I...I...was quite shocked when I saw you looking at me, and at first I was a bit angry, I cannot lie. But I understood why you did this, and I knew that it was the perfect opportunity to turn an awkward situation in the right direction, in a loving direction. We needed to talk anyway, clearly, and it opened up a door to do so.” He said, the whole time blushing and stuttering a bit. 

“Good, at least something amazing came out of it. I'm still so sorry. I should have never done that, I don’t want our trust to be broken.” I said. 

“Trust in me when I say it is quite alright. There is no need to apologize, really. I understand, and no trust between us has been broken.” 

“Thanks. Did you like me watching you?” I blurted out, and instantly regretted it. I knew that we had our whole lives ahead of us for intimacy, it was way too soon to be speaking like that. We had just figured out the works of our relationship. Now he will think that all that is on my mind is sex. 

“Yes.” He simply replied, blushing furiously, averting his eyes away from me. 

“I liked watching you too. Please don’t think that the only thing on my mind is sex, this all means much more to me than that. Plus, we have our whole lives for that, and I know it is a bit early for this kind of talk. I didn’t mean to ask, I just was curious. Because you were fucking sexy, lemme tell you.” And as I said that I dramatically used my hand and waved it like a fan to get my point across that he was hot. 

Mr. Crepsley turned the brightest red that I had seen, and he looked the most flustered. I swear, he is so cute. 

“Tha..Tha..Tha..Thank you.” He finally managed to say. 

I laughed. 

“I love you so much Mr. Crepsley.” I said. 

He smiled and said, “As do I Darren, I love you so much too.” 

I then walked over to him and we exchanged a few more amazing kisses, before I noticed how hungry I was. After we had cooled down a bit I asked him about food, and he said that he wanted me to help him hunt for food and prepare a dinner for ourselves, and we could have leftovers for the following night when Vancha and Harkat came back. 

I noticed that in the room he had not had a chance to clean up his cum from before. I gently brought it up; I figured I had flustered him enough for one night!

“Ummmm, your ummmm, stuff is still over there from before. I said awkwardly as I pointed to where he had ejaculated. “I can help you get something to clean it up if you need, please don’t be embarrassed, it's really ok. I have no issues with helping you.” 

Mr. Crepsley quickly got up and tried to block my sight from where he had finished. He was really on edge and embarrassed from that. I gently smiled at him, and took his hand and led him to the little kitchen area we had, and got some paper towels. I then led him back to the area and handed him the paper towels, and I told him that it really was nothing to be embarrassed of. He sighed and smiled at me, and then relaxed a bit when he truly realized that everything was all good. 

“Thank you Darren, I really appreciate it.” He said much more relaxed, yet still blushing a bit. “Can you please start hunting while I clean this, and I will meet you there momentarily?” He asked in a sweet and calm tone. I definitely helped him feel better about the whole cum situation. 

“Of course.” I said, and I realized I needed to clean myself up for before and I had to use the bathroom. “I have to use the bathroom and then you can meet me by the lake where i plan on catching some fish and animals.”

“That sounds great, Darren. And one more thing. You know, you may call me by my first name if you wish. There is no need to be so formal. In fact, I have been meaning to tell you that for years. We are family now, so you can absolutely call me by my first name. You may still have to call me Mr. Crepsley when we are in front of others that are higher up, such as speaking to the princes for the principle of respect, but other than that there is no reason to refer to me like that on a normal basis.” He said. 

I thought about it. I was so used to calling him Mr. Crepsley, and it would definitely be different, and it would take some getting used to. But I loved his name, it sounded so manly and perfect. And the fact that he was cool with me calling him that officially. I was happy about this. 

“It may take some getting used to being that I have called you Mr. Crepsley for so long, but I am so happy and grateful that you are allowing me to call you by your first name. Thank you.” 

Mr. Crepsley smiled and walked over to me, and placed a firm and confident, loving and passionate kiss on my lips that left my heart on fire, and those familiar butterflies came back to my tummy. It was also nice to see him smile so much might I add. 

And out I went, about to hunt side by side with my lover, Larten Crepsley. I had a big and cheeky smile on my face, excited for my future.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next night Vancha and Harkat came back, and they were both in good moods. Mr. Crepsley and I had made a meal before. It was nice because we hunted and cooked it together, our first chores as a couple. It felt good, and he even held my hand as we walked back from the lake. We stayed up a while just talking, and I felt so comfortable with him. Being a couple was definitely better than just being his student. He was already much more open, relaxed and happier, and so was I. This was because we had both been avoiding each other a bit prior, because we were both holding feelings for each other but did not know how to convey it. Now we could finally be our authentic selves, and talk openly about our feelings without worry. I had also slept separately from him last night; he didn’t ask me to sleep in the same area with him, so I didn’t push. I wanted to cuddle him and feel him, I thought it would be romantic to fall asleep in each other's arms. I would ask later though. 

“This meal was great, Larten, you sure do know how to cook. I could get used to this.” Vancha said, adjusting himself in his chair, clearly showing that he had over ate a bit. 

“Do not get so comfortable with that idea, I merely am providing and stepping up to the plate momentarily being that I have the skills to do so. Not everyone likes their meat so raw and bland, Vancha.” Mr. Crepsley said in a joking manner. 

Vancha laughed and let out a loud burp. 

“Fine, you are so difficult. Although I wouldn’t eat like this everyday, it's a nice change from raw meat. Thank you guys for the special treatment. What’s the occasion?”

Mr. Crepsley and I exchanged an agreeing look before he spoke first. 

“I feel that we should return to vampire mountain and rest there for a while before we leave again to join the fight. We should let the princes know of the ongoing events of what has happened over these past months. While we are there, we can rest, collect our thoughts, and leave when we feel the time is right. I am making this judgement call off of where I am being led. My gut tells me this is the correct decision, as there is no sense of wandering around when we should be using this time to our advantage. I believe you are right in the sense that we must take care of our bodies, if we get run down we will most definitely lose the war.” Mr. Crepsley stated. 

“I know Larten, I’m always right. You need to listen to me more, you know.” Vancha laughed. “I think heading to the mountain is a great idea, good call. But that still doesn’t explain the meal, not that I’m complainin’ one bit.” 

Vancha let out another burp and then continued to chew on the bone of the animal that we had prepared. Manners were never really his thing. 

“We are going to have a long trip to vampire mountain, we will not be able to have much to eat on the way, so I figured that we should enjoy the privilege while we can. I think that we will be there by winter if we keep a steady pace, and then we leave by the beginning of spring. To me, this is the smartest decision.” Mr. Crepsley said. 

“Yup, especially with the temperatures growing cold, the trip is gonna be a long one indeed. Again, thanks for the meal chef.” Vancha winked. 

“I must not take all the credit, Darren did help with most of it.” He said as he gave a small smile to me. 

“Well thank you both.” Harkat and Vancha both said at the same time. 

We just nodded our heads in gratitude.

“Staying the winter will also give Darren and I the perfect amount of time to attend some business that we have.” Mr. Crepsley said. 

I looked at my mate with nervous but excited eyes. I knew they would accept us, but it was still nerve wracking. 

“What kinda business? What do you mean?” Vancha asked, while Harkat also looked at us curiously. 

“During you two’s departure, Darren and I have had some bonding time and have spent copious amounts of time talking. It was very valuable to us, thank you for giving us some space. And during this time, we have realized how far we have come. We were able to conversate about our feelings, and we both came to the conclusion that a mating contract was necessary. Darren and I wish to pursue a relationship together.” Mr. Crepsley said in a relieved and happy tone. I think it felt good for him to say that out loud, that this relationship was finally being made a reality. I felt the exact same way. 

“Yes yes yes yes yes, yessssss!” Vancha jumped up and jumped around in happiness. “I told you that you would be perfect for one another. I kept telling Larten that he was not reading the signs wrong, and he should just go for it. I swear, if it didn’t happen soon, I was gonna make it happen myself, even if I had to lock both of you in a room together for a few days! I’m so happy for you two!” He exclaimed as he hugged both of us. 

“I am so happy Darren. I knew you were...meant to be from...from the moment I saw the chemistry between you two.” Harkat said. 

Harkat’s speech had improved from the first time he started speaking. He had to pause less between sentences now. 

“Thanks guys, I am really in love with Mr. Crepsley and I’m so happy that you are being so nice about it.” I said with a big smile on my face. 

Mr. Crepsley nodded in agreement and walked over to kiss me. He then gasped and pulled away quickly from me, leaving me confused. 

“My apologies, I should not have done that. I do not wish to make you uncomfortable with public affection, I will surely be aware of that for next time.” Mr. Crepsley blushed nervously. 

“Are you kidding?” Vancha said lightly. “We don’t care.”

“You do not?”

“Oh God’s no, Larten. Show all the PDA you want, it doesn’t bother me in the slightest. Please - kiss, hug, cuddle, I don’t care. It’s called showing love, nothin’ wrong with it”. Vancha said. “Right Harkat?” 

“Of course it doesn’t... bother me.” Harkat said. 

“In that case…” I said and walked over to Mr. Crepsley to kiss him again. 

Vancha and Harkat both cheered as we kissed, and Vancha walked over to the leftover alcohol and poured us some drinks. 

“A little something to celebrate.” Vancha smiled. 

We spent the night talking, laughing, and playing cards. It was truly amazing how accepting everyone was, it made me feel even more at home. I didn’t have to worry, all my dreams were finally becoming a reality. Larten was officially mine, and we were as happy as could be. 

Eventually we all retired to rest up, and I thought it was a good time to ask to sleep in the same bed as my lover. 

“Hey Larten, may I...may I sleep in...in here with you?” I said nervously. 

“I would love that Darren, please do.”

As I helped him set up our sleeping area, I felt a little more confident being that he was allowing me to sleep in his bed. There was also a bit of alcohol flowing through my veins giving me even more of a confidence boost. I was not drunk, not even fully tipsy. Just a bit tipsy, enough where I could feel it, but still could be in control of my actions. 

The other day, when you were...ummm...pleasuring yourself, I thought I had heard you saying my name. And now that Vancha said earlier that he had been telling you that he thought I had feelings for you, it kinda leads me to believe that you told him that how you felt about me. And if you had these feelings before, it would make sense that you were thinking about me. I don’t mean to push, I just want us to be natural and open with one another, both emotionally and physically.” I said. 

Mr. Crepsley blushed, but then looked at me in my eyes and answered honestly. 

“I agree, we should be open with one another both mentally and physically. The more we build on this as a couple, and the more we do this, the stronger we will be. That being said, yes Darren, I did say your name. And I was thinking about you. This is only because I love you, both inside and out.” He said while still blushing but also giving me a sort of boyish and honest smile. 

“Awwww, thanks babe.” I said, enjoying calling him cute names. “I have thought about you too you know.” I said as we both crawled into bed together. 

“I have thought about everything with you.” I said. “I have thought about how our lives would be together, how our adventures and romance would be, and how we would overcome hardships together. I have daydreamed so much about a future with you. Including what would happen in the bedroom.” I smirked slyly. 

Mr. Crepsley chuckled as he brought me closer to him, and we began to properly cuddle for the first time. He felt so warm. 

“Darren” He sighed. “I have always dreamed of this too, to be with you as we are right now. You are my soulmate. I have no words to describe how elated I feel. I am so excited for my future with you. And I was thinking, we could have our honeymoon…” He paused in thought. “You know what, I wish to surprise you.” 

“Oh really?” I smirked. 

“Yes, really. Only the best for my love. I need you to know that I will always be here for you, and I will always be the best I can for you, and give you as much as I possibly can. I love you Darren.” He said as he placed his arm farther around me so now we were as close as possible. I could also hear him getting a bit emotional, which led to me getting a bit teary eyed as well. 

“Larten, I love you with all my heart. This relationship is a two way deal, that means I get to do all that for you too. And not because I have to, but because I truly want to. We are great for each other, and we deserve each other. We will both equally serve each other with nothing but love and compassion.” I said. 

“Yes my love.” He replied in a warm tone, clearly loving not only what I had said, but also loving that my hand had found its way on the back of his neck and I was massaging him. He was full of love, and completely in the moment. To see him like this, I was honored to be the one to see this side of him. All we could do was stare in one another's eyes and confess even more feelings of love, while we cuddled and I massaged his neck. 

“I am turning you soft, aren’t I?” I nudged him playfully as I said that. 

“You make me happy.” He simply replied. “Some of the happiest moments of my life was getting to hear you say you loved me, and that you wanted me as your mate, and when we kissed for the first time and I took you officially with that act of affection.”

I stopped massaging his neck to nuzzle him at that reply, and I quickly kissed him on the cheek. 

“I couldn’t have said it better myself, love.” I said to him. 

We started to kiss, slowly at first, which began to get a bit heated. He even began to kiss me with tongue, which was my first time doing that too. It felt amazing. With all the kissing and touching and affection I started to really get into it. I would have gone farther, I was totally ready, but then Mr. Crepsley stopped me. 

“Darren...” He sighed as he pushed away hesitantly. “I want to take you as my mate and as mine in an intimate way, do not get me wrong. But I want to wait. I want to enjoy this moment with you, and I want us to progress further emotionally before we do anything more than this. Vampires view sex as something sacred and meaningful when it comes to long term relationships, as it is a serious thing. We view it as the last step in officially devoting ourselves to one another. At that point, we will have given all that we had to one another, and it is the last thing of ourselves and vulnerabilities to officially become one. I will also mark you, with a big hickey on your neck to symbolize that you are mine and nobody else's. There are a few other things we do as well that are tradition. If you are not okay with some of the traditions, we of course do not have to do them. It is a consensual and mutual respect between two partners. But if you are okay with them, then I would love to do it the right way. Vampires are said to be descents from wolves, very feral and possessive animals. We share similar traits in many aspects, especially with regard to a mate. We take it seriously, and we can be quite possessive at times. I would be just fine even if we never did anything intimate, I love you that much. If I had to choose between that or just holding one another, I would choose the embracing. Intimacy is simply a deeper factor to the relationship, but it does not necessarily have to go there. I want you though, and you want me in that way. That being said, we should do it the proper way, being that this relationship has such significance to us. If we are patient, we do this the right and the traditional way, I think it will be something you will have much more respect for, and it will be worth the wait. This is true love, not a one night stand. We should handle this properly.” Mr. Crepsley said. 

“Who knew vampires were so sentimental?” I thought to myself aloud.

“We are - relationships mean a lot to us when we find the right one. We respect morals and loyalty.” 

“I think vampires put a lot of thought and meaning into love and intimacy. And I agree with what you said, I would take cuddling over sex any day. Sex is fun and meaningful in its own way, but its not everything to a relationship.” I said. 

“Exactly.” Mr. Crepsley said. “Let us continue emotionally with the relationship, and once we get to the mountain and we are officially mated, we will be intimate. I will make sure it is a special night, and every night that we do it after too. Again, I wish to make love to you, not just have sex, and there is no need to rush it.” 

“Agreed.” I smiled, bewildered by how much thought and emotion vampires put into this. I loved it. It made me proud to be a vampire. 

Larten and I kissed and cuddled and talked a bit more, before he let out a louder than expected yawn. 

“I believe you need sleep. You're so cute when you’re tired though.” I said and laughed softly. 

“As are you. I am happy to be sleeping next to my love tonight.” He said following another yawn, this one smaller than the last. 

“I feel safe and protected in your arms, I will surely sleep well tonight.” I said, cuddling up closer to him and wrapping my legs around him while my head lay on his chest. He protectively moved his arms around my body and sighed contentedly. 

“I will always protect you.” He said. 

“As will I, and I will always be here for you.” I said. 

“Goodnight Larten, I love you.”

“Sleep well Darren, I love you too.”

And I fell asleep as happy as can be, feeling warm and protected while my lover held me. I synced up with his calm breathing, falling deeper and deeper into one of the best nights of sleep I ever had, all thanks to my mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the lovey dovey gushyness going on, hahaha. I just really think they would make a cute couple, and I am the type of person who is into all that romance. I also wanted to include the fact that sex can be a wonderful bonding experience when in a serious and real relationship, but it is not everything, and there is also a lot of emotions involved other than just the physical intimacy. I didn't want to make any of them seem like they are "sex crazed" or only in the relationship for that, especially because Darren has lots of hormones and is inexperienced and things could easily be taken that way. I wanted to show the true love in this, as cheesy as that sounds. I tried to keep Larten as close to character as possible, while also showing his soft side for love and for Darren. I like how Larten is a stern, stuffy, and mysterious man, but can loosen up and open up when with the right people. I try to keep all my characters as close to their real personalities as possible, which can be a bit challenging at times, especially when writing Larten. Darren Shan does an incredible job, and he is my inspiration for writing one day. However, I am just a teenage girl who is not the best writer, and I am new to this, so I appreciate all hits, kudos, and comments, whether they be positive or negative. I am open to improving and for any criticisms. I also take requests on my writing - I plan on writing more Cirque du Freak works as well as with other fandoms, both lemon and non-lemon works in the future. I also wanted to say that I appreciate the attention on my works, I honestly thought I would be getting way less attention than I am (I thought I would only get like 2 hits, lol), which I really thank you for. :) And lastly, I tried to include some Gay pride in here, with Vancha and Harkat accepting them. I plan to continue with this too. I am straight, but I am a huge supporter for the LGBTQ+ community. I am very open minded, and I accept ALL people. As Larten and Darren continue to grow and become more comfortable in their relationship, which you will see, they will also receive lots of support and love with it, and I am going to write them to become very accepting of themselves over time, especially because I am writing Darren as bisexual. I will keep it realistic and will also include them receiving a bit of backlash from time to time, because awful things like that happen in real life. But they will learn how to brush that stuff off and be proud of who they are. My goal for my readers is for them to be able to do that too, no matter what someone says. I want my readers to know that they are welcome here and they are in a safe place, and that they are beautiful no matter what. I just want everyone to feel as happy as they can be, especially during these rough times. And I want them to feel proud and comfortable with who they are, especially with their sexualities. And hey, I understand things, and like I said, I am super open minded. If you need someone to reach out to just to talk, or if you want a new friend or need some advice, I'm right here. You are in a safe place here. So, if you would like to reach out to me, let me know in a comment and I can give you my insta or something like that. There are many ways to reach me if you want, just let me know. Sorry this is so long, ahhh, I'll shut up now, hahaha. Thanks again for everything! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of steamy content ahead! Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Only a few days later and we were on the road off to Vampire mountain. We were all not looking forward to the trek ahead of us, but while I complained, Vancha and Larten rolled their eyes at me. I couldn’t help it though, I was kinda over this and we hadn’t even gotten that far yet. It was pretty humorous. But I was seriously enjoying my time relaxing with Mr. Crepsley, and now I couldn’t have that anymore. Being a vampire is harder than it seems at times. 

For some reason, this time it was even harder for me physically to make the journey. The purges’ effects were not helping my case either. And mentally, I was super anxious. I was sick of all the stops we were taking, even though they were obviously needed. Bathroom breaks, rest breaks, food breaks, sleep... - they were all necessary, but the more we did these things just meant the longer it took to get to the mountain. I figured I was feeling this way because I was excited to get more alone time with Mr. Crepsley and to be officially mated. I wanted to officially be claimed as his. There were lots of good things coming up, and I wanted to get there as soon as possible. I was rushing them a lot and complaining, which yes, is extremely annoying, but I really couldn’t help it. 

I guess my mate got tired of my complaining about a month and a half in, because he sat me down and had a private talk with me while we were taking a break. 

“Darren, you know how Vancha is, why must you vocalize your disliking to this trip so much? We are all feeling the effects, but it is not advisable to complain.” 

“I know, I know. Look, I’m uncomfortable, and this sucks. It really sucks. Tell me again why it has to be so miserable?” I asked sarcastically.

“It is the vampire way.” He answered with a shrug. “But this is not the first time that you have made this trip, and it will surely not be your last. I understand the frustration, especially when under normal circumstances we would only go to the mountain every fifteen years, if that, for the celebrations among other reasons. But we are in war, and we have duties to fulfill. It means we must make a few sacrifices and toughen up.” 

“I know.” I said with a sigh of disappointment. 

Larten softened his voice. “I wish you could enjoy your time free for a while, with me that is” he added with a smirk, “before having all of these duties to fulfill as prince. Most princes explore the world for a while and do a few immature things before they become stuck in the mountain. It happens almost every time. This has all been so sudden that you have not had the time to really sit back and do that, let alone process everything. I am the first to realize that you are young and this is challenging. However, I am here to help you and guide you through this - you are not alone. You also must recognize that after the war, which we will claim as our victory to which I have strong optimism for, we can then leave and be alone, just the two of us. We can enjoy ourselves and travel and do whatever you wish for a few years until you are ready to start to settle down and focus on stepping up to your prince services. Things will improve, but you must be patient, and right now you must not worry about anything other than what is ahead, which is this war and getting to the mountain first. I know you are more than capable of getting through it.” Larten told me. 

“That’s true” I replied back with a little more spunk in my tone being that I was feeling a bit more positive about things after what he had said. 

“Plus” he said with a warm smile as he lightly nudged me playfully, “we have a mating contract to tend to.”

I smiled widely. We really had become closer over the trip. We were bonding, and I was loving it. The hard conditions made it so that we would take care of each other, and work together. At night in the cold we would cuddle together. Sometimes he would give me sweet looks, a small kiss, hold my hand, or even give a little swat to my ass when nobody was looking. It turned me on. We had also worked on communication, and often we would be the ones to go look for food while Vancha and Harkat stayed at our makeshift camp. As we did this, we would talk and convey feelings. We were becoming really close and we were falling deeper in love.

At the same time, I was cranky at times and tired. I was antsy to get there. I wanted alone time with Mr. Crepsley. I wanted to start to explore the physical aspects of our relationship, as he was giving me hints that he wanted that too. I was all pent up, and the purge was making that worse. I know that all this was helping me come even closer to my mate, but still, it had been long enough now. I was totally over this. But Larten did make me feel better, I had to admit. 

“I love you, Larten.” I said as I looked in his eyes. 

“I love you too Darren.” He said back sweetly.

We were alone in a way station, while Vancha and Harkat hunted for dinner this time to give us a break for our talk. So we were able to share a kiss, which led to us lightly making out. 

Mr. Crepsley pushed away after a while and let out a deep sigh, and then coughed awkwardly. 

“We should stop now love, before we get carried away.” 

“No” I said. “Not this time.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, clearly confused. 

I explained to him how I was feeling, and everything else that was going.

“My solution is to do a little something before they come back.” I stated. “I know we can’t go all the way, but we have really grown, and I think a little fun is just what the doctor ordered. I mean, why can’t we?” 

Larten blushed a bit and coughed again before he asked, “So what do you suppose we do? Do not let me remain mistaken, I think it will be nice to do this, to rejuvenate and help us feel closer, especially from the lack of privacy. We must enjoy moments like this, but we also must think rationally.” 

I smiled and said, “That’s easy, I know exactly what we should do. I am a very rational person, you know” I joked. 

“I want to touch you, and make you feel good.” I said as I raised my eyebrows lewdly. 

Larten’s eyes went wide, and his blush got redder. He was nervous and so was I, I could tell. But he was looking so handsome. And it was a good kind of nervous energy that I was picking up on. 

“Darren, you do not…” He said. 

“Shhh, and just relax.” I interrupted.

And with that I pulled him into a kiss. I kissed him hard, and with much passion. He was surprised at first, but got into rhythm quickly. It felt good to be the dominant, even though I knew he was definitely the dominant in the relationship and he could easily win. But, he chose to go along with it, and I enjoyed my bit of power. 

I slipped my tongue into his mouth, and we made out like that for a bit. He started to shift a few times, which meant he was getting excited and was trying to stifle it the best he could. But I do things to him, and he knows it. I am able to make him come out of his stuffy old shell. He has learned very quickly that he can’t resist me. I loved being able to see him like this. I have said it before, and I will say it again, forever: I am truly honored to be his. 

As I kissed him, I decided to try something out. I slowly took off his jacket, and undid the buttons to his shirt. It was warm, because we were in the way station and had a fire going. We also had a fur blanket as well, homemade by Vancha, so I knew Larten would not be too cold. 

I then slid off his shirt, and broke the kiss. He had one more shirt under that, which I took off as well. 

I led Larten over to the blanket, and he sat while laid back a bit, to get more comfortable. I then began to unfasten his belt, and he looked at me, almost in a worried way. 

“Is this okay?” I asked him. 

“Of course it is, you know I want this so bad. But I know you have never done this before. I worry you will not be alright with this. You do not have to go along, and you can stop at any point if it becomes too overwhelming.” He replied. 

“I want this so bad as well. Just let me do my thing, and relax and enjoy it. I may be new to this, but so are you. You have never been with a male before. We will learn together. I meant it when I said that I was ready for this. And I need you to know, same holds true here - if you feel like you need to stop at any moment, just say the word.” I said. 

Larten smiled and nodded his head, and led me up for another passionate and long kiss. 

He leaned back, his eyes not leaving me ,but this time more relaxed and assured. 

I put my hands on his belt and finished taking it off, and then unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his fly, and shimmied them off of him. He was now in his boxers, which of course were black but the elastic part was red. He always wears some sort of red, even in his underwear. I chuckled at that. 

I looked at him again, smiled, and slid his boxers off down to his knees. And boy, was he big. Seeing his cock this close made me drool, it was so big! And warm looking. I stared and took in the sight for a moment. It was a beautiful cock attached to a perfect man. I was at first a little intimidated by its size, because I was much smaller. But I realized that didn't matter, and Larten loved me for me. And he will love whatever I do. So I took his cock in my hand, and licked the head. I felt Larten jerk up a bit, and I guided him back down. I then put the whole head in my mouth, and sucked the head just to get used to the salty taste and motions. 

I got brave and decided to slide my mouth further down his shaft, as far as I could without gagging, which wasn't much, but I knew most of the sensitivity was in the head so it shouldn't matter, and I started to really suck him. Larten moaned lowly and placed his hand in my hair, not pushing me, but pulling my hair a bit. 

He then spoke. 

“Is this alright, me putting my hand in your hair like this?” He asked.

“Mmmhmmm” I mumbled around him, sending vibrations around his cock. I continued to suck him, while I used my other hand to rub his thigh and up to his hip gently. 

Mr. Crepsley moaned when I decided to use both my hand and my mouth to pleasure him, being that he was so big and I couldn’t deepthroat him. He moved his hand from my hair to my neck to rub it, and then back up to my hair again. This was his unspoken way of thanking me as I was doing this.

“Mmmm, Darren...yes!” he gasped as I focused my tongue around the head of his penis, and I played with the slit with my tongue. He was wiggling his hips and jerking up a lot, the pleasure clearly overtaking him. 

I moved with his body and continued to suck him off. He would let out a few moans here and there, but they were deep and masculine moans. It was incredibly hot, and I was so hard, my own cock was throbbing. 

“Darren, nghh, this feels… ahhhh…” he growled as he was struggling to get through the sentence. 

He gently pulled my chin away from him as I stopped, and guided me up so now I was now eye level with him. He let out a hot sigh and pulled me in for a brief kiss before he spoke. 

“I have something for us…” He stated with an excited look of hornyness in his eyes. 

Larten then walked over to our bags, and inside I heard him rummaging through stuff. And out he pulled the container of Vaseline from before when I was watching him, and some weird looking squishy clear thing. I was so confused. 

“What’s that?” I asked. 

“Well… I think you're going to like it.” He said, not bothering to care about his imperfect speech. It's a pattern with him it seems, where when he is doing something sexual he doesn't use contractions. It was sexy, and showed he was very relaxed with me. 

“What is that thing though?” I asked again.

“I have had this for a while now, but have only used it on myself. Don’t worry, it is clean. But it is for the purpose of… well… the obvious. It is called a clear fleshlight quickshot, and you use some lubrication and slide it up and down yourself. It feels incredible.” He said with a smile. 

“If you've had it for a while then how come you never used it last time? When I watched you before you kinda were like… using a pillow.” 

Mr. Crepsley smiled gently at that. 

“I forgot I had it. Charna's guts, that would’ve felt so much better. I do not know how I forgot. Oh well, point is we have it now.” He said. 

“You're cute. But how are we both going to enjoy it if there is only one toy?” I asked. 

He didn’t answer. He instead walked over to me, and sat down next to me. He opened the Vaseline container, and took a glob of it, and rubbed it on his dick, while looking at me. He was stroking himself, right in front of me, with his mouth agape and giving me a few tiny moans. He was really turning me on. I slid my clothes off so that now I was completely naked like him. I felt a little out of place, because he was so huge and I wasn’t really that big. I think he could sense it too, because he stopped masturbating to lean in and give me a big hug and kiss. 

“You are perfect, absolutely breathtaking, Darren.” He complimented me. 

“May I?” He asked, looking down at me, referring to him wanting to touch me. 

I winked at him and replied, “Please do.” 

Larten chuckled and put some more Vaseline on his hand, and started to stroke my cock. I gasped at how good it felt. His hand was so big, and so warm, and he was hot. I loved him so much. The lube also made the motions so slick and easy. As he was doing this, I could see his dick throb and jump in excitement, while he leaned in to kiss and nip at my neck, so I could feel his hot breath on me. I could already tell that I wasn’t going to last long. 

I started to really get into it, moaning and mumbling curses and “Oh yeahs.” 

“Harder! I need more Larten, please!” I pleaded. 

“Not yet…” He said, and just like that he moved his hand away. 

“What?” I asked, looking him in the eyes with disappointment. I thought he was enjoying things, I couldn’t understand why he had abruptly stopped. 

“Patience Master Shan, you will like this a lot better, I promise.” He smiled and got the toy ready in his hands. 

I just looked at him in pure confusion. 

“The good thing about this” he said, “is that it is big and stretchy.” He explained.

“Huh?” I asked. 

“Just trust me. It will feel so good - I promise you I know what will make us cum together and what will feel really fucking good.” He said in a deep and seductive tone.

And with that, he got more Vaseline, and told me to come and sit on his legs facing him. I did as he said, and he has long legs, so he was able to sort of cradle me in his lap. Our parts were now almost touching each other, but not quite there. 

“Lean forward, I want our cocks to touch and line up together. I am going to put the toy around both of us, at the same time, so that we are both feeling the same thing and we are both bonding like this.” He explained in more detail then last time. 

“Oh yeah, Gods you really know what you are doing.” I gasped, liking the sound of his idea. 

The thought of this made me move forward, now touching his penis, and I started to grind on him. 

Larten moaned as he quickly took both of our cocks in his hand, stroking them synchronously and getting us all slippery with lube, and he put both our cocks in the toy and slowly pushed it down over us and held it there. 

“Fuck!” Larten moaned as he did this.

“Shit, it feels so tight.” I exclaimed. 

“I know. Ngh, fuck, I can’t. It’s so good!” Larten groaned. 

He started to stoke the toy over us up and down, slowly at first, while we both held hands, with his other free one. He increased the pace as he saw fit, as he knew what he was doing better than I did. We were both moaning and cursing, and clinging onto one another in pleasure and total love. 

He continued to move the toy up and down, and we were both really getting into. It was just so incredibly hot, and we were both yearning for this. We were both getting red in the face and sweaty, and I could feel myself quickly unraveling with how intense and pleasurable it all was. Every time he would move the toy up and down, it was like waves of indescribable pleasure were hitting me, knocking me over, all while I could feel my lover's body reacting in the same way. 

“My balls are so full, I’m really close.” Larten panted as he gripped my hand tighter. 

“I wanna cum so bad, with you Larten.” I said. 

He moved the toy super fast around us, and then I heard my mate moan as he spoke. 

“Fuck Darren, I love you. I'm going to cum!” 

“I love you so much, cum for me!” I replied back. 

I could feel my orgasm approaching so quickly, and it was absolutely the best thing I had ever felt in my entire life. I had never felt this much pleasure and love before. It was all so good. 

“Ahhhh, yeah!” Larten moaned as he came, jerking his hips up, his huge cumshot spurting out of the top of the toy, landing on both of our stomachs and chests. 

“I’m cumming” I announced as my orgasm hit me strong, and hard, making my hips jerk up too, involuntarily. I was surprised, I was cumming so much, and there had never been that much before. It felt so warm and amazing, feeling it all explode while I was covered in my lovers fluids, now mine being added to it. 

After we were both spent and satisfied, we both sighed and took a minute to recover, before looking into each other's eyes and giggling. Mr. Crepsley slowly slid the toy off and put it to the side, while more cum landed on us from what was inside the fleshlight. 

“Wow… phew... that was… that was marvelous.” I said. 

Mr. Crepsley smiled lazily, still a deep red sweaty blush on his face from his orgasm. “That was an unforgettable moment to share with you Darren, thank you. I really needed that.” 

“Me too, I wanted to do this for so long, and I finally was able to. Thank you.” I said, as I leaned forward and kissed him, while some cum rolled down my chest and stomach. 

“You know…” my mate smiled devilishly, “Once we are officially mated, there is much more where that came from. You have not seen half of it yet.” 

I giggled. “I am so excited for our future, you have no clue. Not just for the sex stuff, but for everything.” 

“As am I. I truly love you, Darren. Thank you for this.” 

“I love you too Larten. Thank you. I feel much better now.” I replied. 

“I think we should clean this up, so we can cuddle and enjoy our time before Vancha and Harkat get back. It shouldn’t be much longer now” I said. 

I was about to get up but was stopped. 

“Hold” Mr. Crepsley firmly ordered with his hand up making a stop sign.

He came over to me, leaned down to my now softening cock, and slurped up the cum that was there around it, gave a sweet and quick kiss to my penis, and then put his tongue on my pubic area and and licked up my body until he was to my neck, and left another kiss there. He was cleaning up our mess left on me with his tongue. 

Before kissing me on the lips he said, “Taste this baby”, and kissed me so that I could taste ourselves too. 

He then smiled at me. “All clean now.” 

I laughed. “You are nothing but full of incredibleness” I said, and I did the exact same thing to him, although we still did need a few tissues to fully clean everything. 

We then stood and embraced each other naked one last time, savoring the moment before having to put our clothing back on. I got some more branches for the fire, and we laid down together, cuddling some more and exchanging little kisses, before we would have to get up again later when the others came back and help with our meal for that night. I dozed off to sleep on my lover's chest, perfectly content and the happiest that I could be, dreaming of my future with Larten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have added a few chapters all at once, it is because I have been off on winter break. I have had lots of time to write, and started some of this a bit ago, and am continuing on with it. I love writing this work in particular, and I have put a lot of time and effort into it over my other ones. I have had a recent surge of inspiration (hopefully it lasts and I don't start to get writers block!) I am eager to share my works, even if only a few people read it. I am appreciative of every person who comes on here and puts their time into reading it. Even if someone reads and doesn't like it, I thank them for giving me that chance. I also wanted to say that in later chapters some tragic things will happen, but they will recover, and there will be an eventual happy ending, with both Larten and Darren alive and well. More smut to come too. I plan to update this as quickly as I can write, so thanks for coming back and reading more. :)


End file.
